Pellets are usually provided in a bag form and are sold commercially in that form. The content of the bag is typically placed in a pellet stove hopper without screening. However, it has been found that there is sufficient debris associated with the pellets usually in the form of a dust from the pellets that can cause difficulties in operating the pellet stove. Also this removes the dust from entering your home or business. The present invention has come to the realization that improved pellet stove operation can be attained by pre-screening the wood pellets as taken from their storage bag.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a step of screening the pellets as they are dumped from the storage bag for the pellets.